Many single shot firearms have been both patented and produced. These include the well-known Derringer pistol. However, many such firearms include a large number of parts, causing them to be complicated and expensive. Some single shot firearms are designed in a manner such that they may only be operated with one hand (e.g., such that they may only be operated with the user's right hand). Additionally, safety features of such pistols may not adequately prevent them from accidental discharge while carried or when dropped. The personal nature of such firearms means that they are typically carried through daily activities in a range of contexts, making effective safety features very important.
There remains a need for single shot firearms having a reduced number of component parts, simplified construction and operation, configuration allowing ambidextrous use, as well as improved safety features for preventing accidental discharge and aesthetic design options.